Venganza, un concepto primitivo 2
by Freddy frost. The killer
Summary: Lastima que no lo pude colocar en la historia, pero eh aqui la segunda parte
1. Chapter 1

Eli y Trixie 2 lanzadores enamorados estaban en el refugio. Al parecer estaban solos por que los demás estaban en una misión, que tuvieron que partir antes porque los susodichos estaban ahí.

Hum, que suerte. Pensó Eli

Cuando Eli se volvió a darle un beso a Trixie sonó la alarma.

Flash back

-Loke y Lode! Los dos! Dijo Eli señalándolos

-Les vamos a ganar! Dijo Beta (Beta es Loke, creo)

Loke tiro a una babosa malvada y le dio al suelo por Burpy. Eli tiro después a Joules y le dio a Beta (Me gusta más ese nombre) este por el electroshock que recibió tiro una babosa contra su hermano.

-Vámonos! Yo me ocupo de Blakk! Dijo Lode. Siempre el mismo dilema

Eli y Trixie no había dado media vuelta cuando recibieron una llamada de Katherine desde el centro que estaba en la caverna Futuria

Flash back

-Quentin, ahora que construiste!? Le señalo Eli

-Nada! Solo a este amiguito! Respondió Quentin mostrándole a su nuevo y mejorado robot. Quentin fue el primero en acertar el primer golpe.

-Ya llegamos! Dijo Kord acompañado con lo restante de la banda de Shane

Kord recibió un disparo que paso arriba de su casco, por unos centímetros le da

-Aaaaa! Grito Kord

Pronto fue el segundo en acertar el 2 do golpe y al parecer le dio a un holograma

-Eli! No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a caer en una de mis trampas! Dijo Twist tirándole a Loki acompañado por Quentin

Eli la esquivo, pero no era para él era un truco de los hologramas, pero Eli era demasiado bueno con los rebotes (Aparte de Mario) le logro pegar. Cuando vio a la entrada del instituto los secuaces de Blakk ya se habían llevado a Katherine, Eli de héroe cargo otra vez a la babosa Punzante y le dio a los 2 que se llevaban a Katherine. Después Eli tiro una babosa gelatinosa haciendo amortiguar la caída de Katherine la peli- morada.

-Gracias Eli, pero… Dijo Katherine, pero no la pudo terminar, la oración, porque Eli le dijo que no le agradeciera, sino hasta más tarde.

Francotiradores tiraron babosas y babosas a sus objetivos Eli, Trixie, Pronto, Kord y Freddy, fallaron, así que la banda de Shane contra arresto con más babosas y al parecer habían ganado el combate, ¿O no?

Twist tiro a una babosa neoro- tox haciendo que Eli tirara a Hielo su babosa congelada y el y Quentin estaban de piedra.

La banda se fue con ellos y los dejaron en la caverna de industrias Blakk…

Pvd: Twist y Quentin

-Aaaah! Respiraron los 2 al unísono

-Que le diremos a Blakk! Se escuchó por detrás de ellos

-Nada!

Los demás caminaron al edificio de Blakk industries y entraron a esos pasillos que no tenían la luz suficiente para ver ni siquiera una mano al frente como a 3 centímetros, por eso tenían que andar con linternas o visiones nocturnas.

-Y qué? Dijo el Dr. Blakk asustando a los presentes, exceptuando a Twist.

-Nos tendieron una Trampa! Jefe… Dijo Twist

-Hum! Ese Shane siempre me arruina los asuntos! Grito con la garganta seca

-Pero yo le puedo conseguir los planes! Dijo una Silueta colgando de un hilo.

-Quien eres tú? Pregunto Blakk apuntándole con una lanzadora ametralladora saliendo del piso

-Jeje! Yo soy… Contesto la silueta mostrándose.

-Pero que…? Dijo Twist

Era uno de los Shane era Freddy, pero él no era de los buenos?

-Aaah! Trabaja bien y te quedas! Le propuso a Freddy

-Toma! Freddy le dio unos planos de los nuevos planes de la banda de Shane

-Wow, trabajas! Se exaspero el Dr. Blakk por tenerlo.- Pero antes tendrás que tener un combate con Twist mi discípulo.

-Ok!

Todos se dirigieron a afuera para presenciar ese combate. Freddy esquivo la babosa fundamental de Twist y le lanzo a una babosa de risas (No se cómo se llama, pero al uno atacarlo le dan risas) y luego lanzo a Burpy 2 ganando el primer combate.

-Otro! Exclamo Twist

-No! Respondió su jefe.

…

Pvd: La banda de Shane

-Donde estará Freddy? Pregunto Eli rascándose la barbilla

-Quién sabe? Acompaño Trixie.- Debe hacer algo que él quiera?

-Cómo?

-Que debe estar haciendo algo productivo! Respondió la peli roja

-Hum?

Pvd: Blakk

-Nos puede ayudar? Pues, claro. Susurro Twist para sí mismo.

-Que dijiste, Twist? Pregunto el hombre de los cabellos castaños

-Que…? Ah? Se asustó Twist

-Nada! Respondió Blakk

Al otro lado del pasillo, ya con mucha más luz que el que tenía el anterior.

-Señor, tiene una carta de un tal Drake!

-Sabes que eso me vale!

-Que te vale! Se escuchó detrás de las paredes.

Drake tiro una babosa demoledora y ahora había otra pelea.

-Señor, Blakk ya me voy, pero antes. Boom Tiro una babosa a Drake y luego huyo al refugio.

Pvd: Eli y la banda

Freddy vio que la banda estaba de vuelta en un lio. El monto su meca y acompaño a la banda.

Flash back

-Eli… al menos por un tiempo! Contesto Garfio Rojo

-De que me perdí? Pregunto Freddy

-Eli ya no va a volver a poder usar su lanzadora por un tiempo!

-Oh que mal! Contesto

-Cómo vas con el plan? Pregunto Trixie

-Bien!

-Que mal! Dijo Eli dando un portazo

Ahora se montaron es sus mecas y Freddy le pregunto a Eli si decía que su lanzadora se había dañado, pero antes estaba el nuevo video de la Banda a la vuelta de la esquina, pero al parecer…

No pudieron hacerlo, ya que no tenían los materiales.

-De casa! Dijo Eli

-Oki!

Eli acompañado con la banda fue a un lugar para conseguir la venganza de los Shane, pero no había ido a cualquier parte. Había ido a un lugar especial para Eli y Trixie, ya que ahí tuvieron su primer beso, pero no se podían desviar. Yo soy solo el narrador no el protagonista, así que si se desviaron del plan por una tarde que voy a narrar.

-Trixie recuerdas este lugar? Pregunto el chico de los cabellos azules

-Claro! Dijo Trixie al tirarse a una pequeña laguna

Kord se quedó en la orilla por no mojarse. Deberían estar pensando en el plan no en las vacaciones, pero, ey, merecen un tiempo libre.

Eli se lanzó también, pero como el agua era tan profunda que a Eli le llegaba hasta el cuello y a Trixie hasta la boca, así Eli agarro la mano de Trixie haciéndola sonrojar, pero como sus cachetes no se veían Eli no pudo ver nada. Había una parte que no era tan profunda y eso ayudaba más a Trixie, pero había algo en esa laguna, que estaban buscando, pero Eli no le dijo a nadie por pasar un rato, así que ya se iban, ahora en el refugio mojados se secaron, pero otra vez esa alarme. Eli la quería desconectar, pero no podía por el mal.

Flash back

-Blakk, usted no puede hacer nada! Grito Eli

-Sí, sí puedo!

El doctor Blakk lanzo a una babosa rastreadora por curiosidad, pero Eli la esquivo.

-Que no te cansas de perder! Grito Twist y le tiro una babosa Cristalida y lo impacto en el estómago con su taladro.

-Eli! Se preocupó Trixie

-Es- es- es- toy bien!

-Acabalo ahora! Dijo Blakk

-Nooooo! Contesto Twist

Blakk tiro una babosa Trilladora malvada y termino el trabajo matando a Eli.

Eli se restregaba contra el suelo dejando sangre al arrastrase.

-Eli! Noooo! Grito la banda al unísono

Eli se desangraba lentamente y se le salían los órganos y tiraba sangre de la boca.

-Trixie, quiero que sepas, q-que te amo! Dijo Eli abrazándola y besándola por última vez, pero la banda se llevó el cadáver con ellos para enterrarlo y pronto, pero parece que aún vivía, pero a Eli como estaba tan débil se le cayó la cabeza al caerse al suelo.

Continuara…

No sé si les guste, pero a mí me gusto disfrute poco al escribirlo


	2. chapter 2

Eli y Trixie 2 lanzadores enamorados estaban en el refugio. Al parecer estaban solos por que los demás estaban en una misión, que tuvieron que partir antes porque los susodichos estaban ahí.

Hum, que suerte. Pensó Eli

Cuando Eli se volvió a darle un beso a Trixie sonó la alarma.

Flash back

-Loke y Lode! Los dos! Dijo Eli señalándolos

-Les vamos a ganar! Dijo Beta (Beta es Loke, creo)

Loke tiro a una babosa malvada y le dio al suelo por Burpy. Eli tiro después a Joules y le dio a Beta (Me gusta más ese nombre) este por el electroshock que recibió tiro una babosa contra su hermano.

-Vámonos! Yo me ocupo de Blakk! Dijo Lode. Siempre el mismo dilema

Eli y Trixie no había dado media vuelta cuando recibieron una llamada de Katherine desde el centro que estaba en la caverna Futuria

Flash back

-Quentin, ahora que construiste!? Le señalo Eli

-Nada! Solo a este amiguito! Respondió Quentin mostrándole a su nuevo y mejorado robot. Quentin fue el primero en acertar el primer golpe.

-Ya llegamos! Dijo Kord acompañado con lo restante de la banda de Shane

Kord recibió un disparo que paso arriba de su casco, por unos centímetros le da

-Aaaaa! Grito Kord

Pronto fue el segundo en acertar el 2 do golpe y al parecer le dio a un holograma

-Eli! No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a caer en una de mis trampas! Dijo Twist tirándole a Loki acompañado por Quentin

Eli la esquivo, pero no era para él era un truco de los hologramas, pero Eli era demasiado bueno con los rebotes (Aparte de Mario) le logro pegar. Cuando vio a la entrada del instituto los secuaces de Blakk ya se habían llevado a Katherine, Eli de héroe cargo otra vez a la babosa Punzante y le dio a los 2 que se llevaban a Katherine. Después Eli tiro una babosa gelatinosa haciendo amortiguar la caída de Katherine la peli- morada.

-Gracias Eli, pero… Dijo Katherine, pero no la pudo terminar, la oración, porque Eli le dijo que no le agradeciera, sino hasta más tarde.

Francotiradores tiraron babosas y babosas a sus objetivos Eli, Trixie, Pronto, Kord y Freddy, fallaron, así que la banda de Shane contra arresto con más babosas y al parecer habían ganado el combate, ¿O no?

Twist tiro a una babosa neoro- tox haciendo que Eli tirara a Hielo su babosa congelada y el y Quentin estaban de piedra.

La banda se fue con ellos y los dejaron en la caverna de industrias Blakk…

Pvd: Twist y Quentin

-Aaaah! Respiraron los 2 al unísono

-Que le diremos a Blakk! Se escuchó por detrás de ellos

-Nada!

Los demás caminaron al edificio de Blakk industries y entraron a esos pasillos que no tenían la luz suficiente para ver ni siquiera una mano al frente como a 3 centímetros, por eso tenían que andar con linternas o visiones nocturnas.

-Y qué? Dijo el Dr. Blakk asustando a los presentes, exceptuando a Twist.

-Nos tendieron una Trampa! Jefe… Dijo Twist

-Hum! Ese Shane siempre me arruina los asuntos! Grito con la garganta seca

-Pero yo le puedo conseguir los planes! Dijo una Silueta colgando de un hilo.

-Quien eres tú? Pregunto Blakk apuntándole con una lanzadora ametralladora saliendo del piso

-Jeje! Yo soy… Contesto la silueta mostrándose.

-Pero que…? Dijo Twist

Era uno de los Shane era Freddy, pero él no era de los buenos?

-Aaah! Trabaja bien y te quedas! Le propuso a Freddy

-Toma! Freddy le dio unos planos de los nuevos planes de la banda de Shane

-Wow, trabajas! Se exaspero el Dr. Blakk por tenerlo.- Pero antes tendrás que tener un combate con Twist mi discípulo.

-Ok!

Todos se dirigieron a afuera para presenciar ese combate. Freddy esquivo la babosa fundamental de Twist y le lanzo a una babosa de risas (No se cómo se llama, pero al uno atacarlo le dan risas) y luego lanzo a Burpy 2 ganando el primer combate.

-Otro! Exclamo Twist

-No! Respondió su jefe.

…

Pvd: La banda de Shane

-Donde estará Freddy? Pregunto Eli rascándose la barbilla

-Quién sabe? Acompaño Trixie.- Debe hacer algo que él quiera?

-Cómo?

-Que debe estar haciendo algo productivo! Respondió la peli roja

-Hum?

Pvd: Blakk

-Nos puede ayudar? Pues, claro. Susurro Twist para sí mismo.

-Que dijiste, Twist? Pregunto el hombre de los cabellos castaños

-Que…? Ah? Se asustó Twist

-Nada! Respondió Blakk

Al otro lado del pasillo, ya con mucha más luz que el que tenía el anterior.

-Señor, tiene una carta de un tal Drake!

-Sabes que eso me vale!

-Que te vale! Se escuchó detrás de las paredes.

Drake tiro una babosa demoledora y ahora había otra pelea.

-Señor, Blakk ya me voy, pero antes. Boom Tiro una babosa a Drake y luego huyo al refugio.

Pvd: Eli y la banda

Freddy vio que la banda estaba de vuelta en un lio. El monto su meca y acompaño a la banda.

Flash back

-Eli… al menos por un tiempo! Contesto Garfio Rojo

-De que me perdí? Pregunto Freddy

-Eli ya no va a volver a poder usar su lanzadora por un tiempo!

-Oh que mal! Contesto

-Cómo vas con el plan? Pregunto Trixie

-Bien!

-Que mal! Dijo Eli dando un portazo

Ahora se montaron es sus mecas y Freddy le pregunto a Eli si decía que su lanzadora se había dañado, pero antes estaba el nuevo video de la Banda a la vuelta de la esquina, pero al parecer…

No pudieron hacerlo, ya que no tenían los materiales.

-De casa! Dijo Eli

-Oki!

Eli acompañado con la banda fue a un lugar para conseguir la venganza de los Shane, pero no había ido a cualquier parte. Había ido a un lugar especial para Eli y Trixie, ya que ahí tuvieron su primer beso, pero no se podían desviar. Yo soy solo el narrador no el protagonista, así que si se desviaron del plan por una tarde que voy a narrar.

-Trixie recuerdas este lugar? Pregunto el chico de los cabellos azules

-Claro! Dijo Trixie al tirarse a una pequeña laguna

Kord se quedó en la orilla por no mojarse. Deberían estar pensando en el plan no en las vacaciones, pero, ey, merecen un tiempo libre.

Eli se lanzó también, pero como el agua era tan profunda que a Eli le llegaba hasta el cuello y a Trixie hasta la boca, así Eli agarro la mano de Trixie haciéndola sonrojar, pero como sus cachetes no se veían Eli no pudo ver nada. Había una parte que no era tan profunda y eso ayudaba más a Trixie, pero había algo en esa laguna, que estaban buscando, pero Eli no le dijo a nadie por pasar un rato, así que ya se iban, ahora en el refugio mojados se secaron, pero otra vez esa alarme. Eli la quería desconectar, pero no podía por el mal.

Flash back

-Blakk, usted no puede hacer nada! Grito Eli

-Sí, sí puedo!

El doctor Blakk lanzo a una babosa rastreadora por curiosidad, pero Eli la esquivo.

-Que no te cansas de perder! Grito Twist y le tiro una babosa Cristalida y lo impacto en el estómago con su taladro.

-Eli! Se preocupó Trixie

-Es- es- es- toy bien!

-Acabalo ahora! Dijo Blakk

-Nooooo! Contesto Twist

Blakk tiro una babosa Trilladora malvada y termino el trabajo matando a Eli.

Eli se restregaba contra el suelo dejando sangre al arrastrase.

-Eli! Noooo! Grito la banda al unísono

Eli se desangraba lentamente y se le salían los órganos y tiraba sangre de la boca.

-Trixie, quiero que sepas, q-que te amo! Dijo Eli abrazándola y besándola por última vez, pero la banda se llevó el cadáver con ellos para enterrarlo y pronto, pero parece que aún vivía, pero a Eli como estaba tan débil se le cayó la cabeza al caerse al suelo.

Continuara…

No sé si les guste, pero a mí me gusto disfrute poco al escribirlo


End file.
